This invention is related to an insulating panel useful either for existing windows or for applications where a translucent wall is desired.
Polyethylene closed cell foam is sometimes used as an insulating means by adhering it over window glass. Polycarbonate structural sheet, an extruded translucent plastic sheet having side-by-side, parallel channels is sometimes used in greenhouses in place of conventional window glass.